Several methods of wide-ranging (large-scale) anti-hail protection are known in the art. It is known a wide-ranging anti-hail protection method with an active effect (impact) on hail clouds by shells or rockets which spread reagents or aerosol in clouds.
It is known as well an anti-hail protection method with (including) an active effect (impact) on hail clouds by significant (powerful) shock waves directed upwardly to the sky. It is believed that the succession of shock waves transports positive ions from ground level to cloud level which disrupt formation of hail nuclei. Wide-ranging application of this method of anti-hail protection is fulfilled by the following way. Supersonic and significant shock waves are generated and are directed upwardly to the sky in any (each, every) site of an anti-hail protected (protection) area of M sites by sequential (serial) detonating an explosive mixture of combustible gas (combustible fuel) and air in a combustion chamber (in an enclosed body) of any (each, every) of M hail preventing sonic generators (an anti-hail shock wave generators) are spatially distributed (positioned, are placed) in M sites (points) of the anti-hail protected area of M sites. By selecting material and quantity of the combustible fuel, number and duration of detonations it is possible to provide significant shock waves and to effect on the hail clouds up to 10 km of altitude, changing hail cloud structure, preventing further development of hail and transforming hail to (into) rain, to wet snow or to small ice drops. As the fuel or combustible gas may be used acetylene gas, a mixture of propane-butane gases or other gas or liquid fuel with high energy capabilities. The explosive mixture of injected into the combustion chamber combustible gas and air is detonated by an inside located igniter in accordance with external command signals incoming from a controller (a control means). These command signals are created in the controller by an assisting (service) operator (staff) manually or remotely by means of cell phone GSM system, by radio aids (by radio technical devices), by means of radio communication, by means of telephone communication, or by other technical means of communication.
It is known as well an anti-hail protection method using shock waves when simultaneously with the injecting of the combustible gas a reagent (argentum iodide, for instance) is injected into the combustion chamber and is mixed with the explosive mixture of combustible gas and air. Coming up small particles of the burned reagent immediately (directly) effect on the process of hail forming in addition to the shock waves impact.
Known anti-hail protection methods have some limitations (disadvantages) related to the absence of automatic operation and self-management (self-controlling) capabilities. Known anti-hail protection methods are operated only when corresponding commands come from the assisting (service) operator (staff), which includes subjective factor, or when corresponding commands came from an anti-hail radar station (weather radar station) which is a very expensive one and needs specific (special) exploitation conditions, besides it is not always possible to get (to receive) the commands from the anti-hail radar station, or these commands are not always contained (included) correct (real) information about hail situation and stage regarding the protected (considered or specified) area. However, to achieve by shock waves successful and good results in wide-ranging anti-hail protection it is necessary in the given (specified) site of shock wave generator's impact area (typically a 500-600 m radius) to start detonations automatically, without the human action, at least 5-10 minute prior (before) a hail storm.
Current method of wide-ranging application (utilization) of shock wave method, which is more fit (match) to the present invention, comprises generation supersonic and significant shock waves in any (each, every) site of the anti-hail protected area of M sites by sequential (serial) detonating an explosive mixture of preliminary injected combustible gas (combustible fuel) and air in a combustion chamber (in an enclosed body) of the hail preventing sonic generator of that site (corresponding site) and direction the shock waves upwardly to the sky, wherein the preliminary injection (injecting) before each detonating of the combustible gas into the combustion chamber and the detonating of the explosive mixture of the preliminary injected combustible gas and air in the combustion chamber by an inside located igniter are performed in accordance with the command signals incoming from the controller (control means) of that site, wherein the external command signals are created by (in) the controller in accordance with the signals received from (transmitted by) a servant anti-hail radar station of that site remotely by means of cell phone GSM system.
Current anti-hail protection method's disadvantage is its low operation efficiency due to the dearness (high price) of the automatic exploitation of wide-ranging anti-hail protection network, since the anti-hail radar station costs very expensive, and due to the absence of self-management (self-controlling) capabilities.
Current wide-ranging anti-hail protection network which realizes in practice the above mentioned anti-hail protection methods and which is more fit to the present invention, includes M independently operating hail preventing sonic generators (anti-hail shock wave generators) spatially distributed (positioned, are placed) in M sites of the anti-hail protected area of M sites, any one of M hail preventing sonic generators comprises a cylindrical combustion chamber having a neck with an upper orifice, a conical barrel, air inlet ports provided with flaps, a fuel supply system (fuel injection means), an ignition means and an igniter, a control means and a power supply.
Current wide-ranging anti-hail protection network's disadvantage is its low operation efficiency due to the dearness of the automatic exploitation of wide-ranging anti-hail protection network and the absence of self-management (self-controlling) capabilities, since all M spatially distributed in M sites of the anti-hail protected area of M sites hail preventing sonic generators are controlled by one controlling center, by the anti-hail radar station which costs very expensive, needs specific (special) exploitation conditions and is very power consuming one.
An object of the present invention is to enhance operation efficiency of the wide-ranging anti-hail protection network and to automate its exploitation.